Let Go Of The Past
by HanamiyaNaraku
Summary: I have written this one in quite a while. I am not sure if i had it checked or not but well don't really have time to. Anyway. Vincent X oc. i think its the best of my works and i hope that someone at least will like it q.q


Sharalyn still remembers the first moment she set eyes on the man. His long raven hair flowing, and his stunning red eyes that fit perfectly onto his face made the young girl instantly feel some sparks of attachment, growing, towards the handsome man. From the first moment, her blue orbs looked at his tall stature, she could not help but stare only; to turn to be embarrassed of how prying she had started to become. Though his eyes did not help her move her gaze away; only when he looked back at her did Shara move her gaze away, for a slight color of pink hue to appear in her cheeks; unnoticeable as the place where they met could not be darker.

Shying away every time the two were at the same space, never finding the courage to go and stand next to him thinking that he might have made the wrong impression of her character. The female could never know though. She could never know what his impression of her was. Hardly even talking, and only talking when he had something important to say did not help onto the situation of the mage understanding the obove statement.

However, the female knew pretty well that something was going on inside of him. Sharalyn could see it in his eyes form the first moment she set her own onto his. They felt sadness. Sadness that was too deep. Sadness, which could not be forgotten easily. Such sadness reminded the girl of a person who had lost everything. A person who has no will to live in the world. Nevertheless Vincent was no person that would go that far up to ending his life for that, and the teenager knew it perfectly. Sharalyn wanted to help him. The female fighter wanted to help him. The young female adult wanted to cease the pain. To make him forget about whatever was bothering him. Lyn was pretty sure that it had to do with his past, that as it may, they hardly even knew each other to be able to talk about such deep things such as their past life.

There were times when Sharalyn held herself back from going to talk to him while both of them were at seventh heaven. Too hesitant to move as he did not look that much of a talker after all. Tifa would always catch Sharalyn giving the black haired man side glances and then sighing deeply. The only thing the other female could do is smile sweetly at her friend only to be welcomed by a rising eyebrow from Shara making Tifa laugh and the other female sigh.

Tifa tried to get Sharalyn's feelings out but did not succeed. The younger girl might have been hyper at talking, but that did not mean that she would just go and get everything that was going on inside of her out. It was Tifa who was there but still, even if that was the case, Shara refused to let anything come out. Not come out before being fully aware of it. Feelings of attachment were felt towards him, that though did not guaranteed that the soon-to-be adult felt love towards him. To a man she hardly ever knew something about. Towards a man that looked so cold and uninviting.

Sharalyn wanted to learn the reason behind it. She wanted to learn what made him like that. What made him be how he is now. However; knowing that from him, an answer to that would not be given soon. The only option the curious girl had was to ask Tifa or Cloud. People knew Vincent longer that her plus, it meant knowing him better. At least they would know something about the man in red. Something about his past. Anything. Anything that could give Sharalyn information to what he had been through in the past. She wanted to know. She wanted to know badly.

The red haired was a woman who believed that past is in the past and nothing can be done about it now. Although, she knew pretty well that some people's past, cannot be overcomed that easily. Some people needed help to achieve that.

Taking up courage to ask Tifa, to whom she was closest to, about Vincent's past, took some time as Sharalyn did not want to make the fact that she was interested, in the previously mentioned man too obvious. Tifa knew her better than to immediately understand the situation. The black haired older female did answer her and told her whatever she knew about the silent man. The ginger haired could no help, but be amazed of what she learned.

"I really want to help him, but I am scared that he is going to push me away. He really looks like he wants to be alone the whole time. Like he actually doesn't want to be around people. I am afraid that if I get too close I might make him hate me instead of getting a better impression of me" Sharalyn exclaimed to Tifa once she had learned something about Vincent's previous life. Implying his age as well. Tifa only smiled "Don't judge a person like that. He is really carrying about people. Just picture Cloud. Only a little bit more mature" Tifa said jokingly making Sharalyn leave at some drops of laugher. "Is that so? I have to admit I am really surprised about how old he is. He looks incredibly appealing and handsome and-"Sharalyn cut her words short when she released she started to daydream about him. The black-haired smiled sweetly. "Just try to talk to him. Nothing bas will happen."

Sharalyn had by now figured that Vincent was not as cold as he looked like making her get her hopes up.

The called girl had started to go and sit close to him or bring him whatever he asked for when he entered seventh heaven. The female was trying to get some conversations up only to be answered by some nods here and there and few words. Talking too much made her think that she was getting a little bit onto his nerves though, Vincent, never complained about it, nor did it look like he was even bothered. In fact the previously mentioned man actually did not mind her talking at all. He did look at her and listened to her even though he looked like he was doing the exact opposite.

Vincent was trying to interact with people and Sharalyn was helping him. Trying to talk as much as she could with her hyper tone. Trying to get him to talk even though she was only getting some nods and a few words now and then, never giving up. The red cloaked man knew very well her actions and he had started to realize that she was trying to make him open up to her as Sharalyn was telling him things about her. The excuse she would always say is that she wanted first the people who she wants to talk to, about those subjects, know her backstory before trying to get theirs out to her. Vincent also knew that even if the younger girl seems cheerful on the outside she hid something that was really bothering her. It was something that the redhead had not revealed to Vincent yet.

Soon enough, Vincent found himself searching for Sharalyn everything he would go to seventh heaven. The times she was not there he had to admit that he was getting bored. The older man had to admit the fact that he had gotten used to the girl's presence and it seemed weird not having her around. A thing that was really uncommon but did not mean that it could not happen.

There was a time where it had started to happen frequently. Sharalyn would come to seventh heaven stay a couple of days and then disappear without a trace. That was a moment just like now.

Sharalyn found the excuse of wanting to explore something end went off. The female wanted to go to the Forgoten City**. **However it was a bad decision to go out on her own. Shara hated to be alone to be honest but that time was an exception. She kind of wanted to stay alone to get around her feelings for Vincent. The teenager was not sure about it at all. Was it a feeling of being sorry for him because he did not interact with people much? Or was she just excited? Those questions and some more needed to get cleared into her head. However, with lots of people going in and out of Seventh heaven, even having a private room, was not enough. Sharalyn was not the best person to focus when it came to those things; also she could not focus generally easy.

Vincent released that Sharalyn was missing once again from seventh heaven. He had gotten so used to having her around that he felt kind of lonely and bored at that moment. "Looking for Shara?" Tifa asked seeing that Vincent was moving his head to search for her. He nodded. "Well, she left saying she wanted to go to The Forgoten City. If you go now you might as well catch up to her. After all, she left some minutes before you came" Tifa said while smiling. "Ok" Vincent answered the raven haired and left the building leaving Tifa smiling sweetly and pretty much well aware about what was happening with their friends. "Well, it looks like someone got through to him after all" Saying that Tifa giggled.

Vincent turned to the direction of the Female as fast as he could. Something inside of him told him that he had to hurry, because something told him that if he did not, the girl he wanted to find would be in danger. He did not know what kind of danger but he knew just enough to fasten his pace as much as he could. Sharalyn was kind of careless and he, by now, knew that if she was left for too much on her own it would be terribly bad. She might have been an adult but her mind could be into a really younger girl. The man kind of felt a bit responsible for her. Sharalyn seemed to be such a kind girl.

Vincent had to admit that as the time kept on passing he started to become drawn to the girl. He wanted to spend more and more time with her. His visits to Seventh Heaven were because of her. He even approached her once when she was surprisingly not siting with Tifa, into the darkness. Later, he learnt that the reason behind that was her family. Sharalyn did not have a good connection with them and a phone call made her really mad. They told her to come visit them. Shara, closed the phone at the spot at almost threw it on the wall by her anger. Vincent could hear chaos complain about her but the man just ignored him. Good for both of them, Sharalyn soon forgot that incident and returned to her usual self. Vincent realized that her "usual" self was not the cheery one, but the moody one. She just did not like to show it. Vincent could almost read her out like a book, except right now. He was not sure what was going on with her, and he wanted to learn. The older man had seen some hints of affection towards himself by the female but he decided not to do anything as it might have only been into his mind.

A loud scream made him kind of jump from his thoughts. He immediately realized to whom the voice belonged to. It was the girl he was trying to find, Sharalyn. With a simple shape shift he was by her side. Surounded by trees, she had kneeled down holding her hand with as much strength as she could. Vincent was wondering what was wrong until he saw two small holes on her hand next to each other. "Vincent...!" Sharalyn mumbled and let out a pained groan. Vincent kneeled down next to her and looked directly into her eyes. He knew that the female in front of him had gotten bitten by a snake, and by the look of the wound, it was poisonous. "This will hurt" He said before taking hold of Sharalyn's bitten hand and slashing it with his metal garment as deep as he could to make it bleed just enough for most the poison to come out. Sharalyn screamed in pain and looked at the other side. Vincent kept on pressing the deep scratch for more and more blood to come out.

Sometime later, not too long, Vincent knew that it was enough. The poison had mostly gone out of her blood, thus he pressed the wound to stop the bleeding. In the meantime, Sharalyn was groaning in pain and literally biting her fingers of the other hand. "Do you have any bandages?" The man spoke. "I have... they are in my bag..." Sharalyn replied showing him her bag, moving her head to its direction. "Hold it up" Vincent told her, refering to her hand, as he stood up and walked to the bag. Normally he would not open someone else's bag but this was urgent. Good thing that the girl always carried stuff for first aid treatment with her.

Sharalyn was breathing heavily by now and started to feel kind of dizzy. She refused the urge to faint as it would make it even harder for Vincent to patch up the wound. "V-Vincent, please hurry up a little... I... I don't really feel good" the female kept on breathing heavy but as slow as she could to get against the feeling of fainting. Her eyes were half closed.

Vincent found the bandages and went to her. Removing his metal accessory, he started patching her red wound up. The bleeding had thankfully stopped but he knew the pain staid, and it was great. "Thanks... you saved me" Sharalyn said before giving him a sweet smile and fainting onto him. Vincent could not help but look at her as he took hold of her.

Taking her up into his arms, Vincent stood up. He then put his metal gear into Sharalyn's bag and yet with another shape shift he was outside Seventh Heaven. "Tifa" The raven haired man spoke. Thankfully Tifa was inside and she rushed to see who it was hearing her name being called. "Wh- Oh my! What happened?" Tifa asked panicking and immediately let them pass "She will tell you. Give her a room now." Tifa put an 'oh right' face and turned her back to the two. "Come" She said and started walking with Vincent following suit behind her.

Tifa took them to the further away from the main room of the bas as she could. Even though the female had no idea what happened to her friend she knew that Shara needed to rest thus as less noise as possible. "Here, i think it will be ok. If you need anything come and tell me." Tifa said as she opened the door and moved aside. Vincent looked at the girl's face and so did Tifa "I guess we could use some cold water... "Saying that Tifa put her hand into Sharalyn's head. "As i though, she has a fever. I'm going to get the water" Vincent kept on looking at Lyn's face as Tifa left. He slowly went inside and put her onto the bed as he removed her boots. Then he sat onto the bed. His eyes never leaving her face.

Tifa returned soon enough with a huge bawl of cold water and a towel. She wet the towel and put it onto Sharalyn's head. "I can't stay longer; make sure you change the towel ok? And tell me when the watter gets warm" Saying that Tifa left the room.

The older man was worried sick about Shara. Maybe if he was a little faster this would not have happened. The man removed his gloves and put them on the desk near the bed. Then he also removed his deep red cloak.

His now bare hands touched the towel and flipped it over. He sighed in relief when he saw that Sharalyn's breathing had returned to normal but her cheeks were red. With his now bare hand, Vincent touched the girl's cheek. It was so soft and warm, thing it meant that she was going to get better. "Nn V-Vincent..."He put his hand immediately away from her face when he heard his name. The man looked at her face seeing that she was still sleeping.

Had he just heard his name being called by her? "Vincent..." He heard it again and this time he saw Sharalyn's lips move. He blinked with his eyes being semi-wide. The girl's lips moved into a smile as she called his name once again. Vincent touched her cheek lightly and caressed it, moving his finger down onto her lips. Blinking once he could not help but look at them. His gaze unmoving from them he leaned down and gave her a really quick peck onto them. "Mnn...M-more..." Sharalyn mumbled into her sleep. Vincent blinked once again and pressed his own lips onto hers.

The touch was soft and warm.

Sharalyn opened her eyes and saw Vincent's face on top of her. Sharalyn gasped and Vincent pulled away "Sorry..." He mumbled making Shara smile and shaking her head. The girl locked her bright blue eyes onto his crimson ones. Her face sweetened and put both of her hands onto the man's cheeks. The pain from her open arm was great but she ignored it as much as she could. Sharalyn sat up still having hold of Vincent's cheeks. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you who knows what might have happened to me..." Sharalyn paused for a moment there.

Vincent had started to feel little anxious there. Sharalyn giggles realizing that "Vincent... I am sure you have realized by now. My feelings for you i mean. Looks like, i am into guys like you. Silent and cold seeming but awfully kind on the inside." Saying that Sharalyn moved closer to the man. Vincent had no objection. Both of them got lost into the warm feeling the kiss brought them.

Vincent moved his hand and softly touched Sharalyn's patched one and moved it onto his shoulder. As less at is moved the better. As he did that he felt the girl gasp in pain.

Soon enough though they were lost in their own little world. It was as if no one else was there but them. The towel that was onto Sharalyn's forehead fell into her lap. Both of their eyes were closed. Sharalyn's hands were now around Vincent's neck while one of his was around his waist and the other was keeping them in place next to Sharalyn's hips.

Vincent started to put some strength onto his body pushing Shara lightly down onto the bed. She gasped and Vincent found the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Wet sounds could be herd as the man was pushing her down. He moved the hand that was around her waist next to her shoulder to keep him up as he had gone on top of her. Their lips never parting. "Vincent" Sharalyn's lips moved and called his name throughout the kiss. He pushed his lips with more strength onto her deepening the kiss.

Being it their first long kiss it was kind of deep but none of them seemed to care. Their bodies move on their own.

Sharalyn had forgotten about her fever and her hand. She started moaning through the kiss as her body started to feel a little hot. And it was not only her. Both of them had kind of started to feel it and it had not even started yet.

Vincent parted from Sharalyn's lips and moved his head to her neck planting little kisses here and there until he heard her leaving out a slight moan. The man started sucking the spot and even bit her a little getting answered by a lightly louder moan. Vincent begun removing his clothing. Once his top was off he parted from Sharalyn's neck and looked at her face. The girl was panting now more red than ever. Both from embarrassment and from her fever.

She looked at his bare front. It was more trained that she thought it would be. She moved her "good" hand onto his front and started caressing his flesh. The girl wanted to move and kiss his bare front allover but could not do it with one hand. She cursed from inside of her and sighed. Next she pressed her lips onto his with force. She could not take it any longer. She longed for him and she was pretty sure that Vincent had too realized it.

He moved his hands to unfasten her belts. Once he did that he softly started to remove her top as they parted their lips. The man looked at her eyes and saw the desire into them. Once Sharalyn's top was removed followed by her top undergarment Vincent's hand moved to her breasts while his mouth took hold of the other. A semi loud yet small moan left the females lips. How sensitive she was there. Vincent was going to keep it a little bit slow but as he heard her voice he almost broke his limit to go and devour her whole. He though kept it inside, always thinking that the girl beloow him was in pain.

Her skin was so soft that it seemed that it was going to get scratched if one put more strength to it. His whole touch was genle and his movements berally slow. Her breathing was heard clear and her chest was going up and down fast along with her moans. Shara was feeling it more than it was normal. Her whole body felt like it had been struck by various lightning bolts and she put her hand at the back of his head passing her fingers through his hear. The wounded hand still being around his neck.

"I hate that I am like this... You are the only one doing something…" Sharalyn exclaimed and sighed receiving though no answer except a slight fastening pace of Vincent's mouth onto her nipples. Sharalyn answered him with an even louder moan.

His mouth leaving now her breasts traveled slowly while panting kisses on her stomach. He stopped before doing anything just to take and move her hand to the side to be safe in case it would get hit. Sharalyn was about to ask what was wrong in the meantime but as soon as she saw what he was intending to do, she said nothing.

Vincent's hands traveled to her stomach as he continued to plant kisses here and there onto her front sending chills over the girl's body. The raven haired man took hold of her pants along with her underwear and started sliding them down. Sharalyn mover her hips up for the clothes to get removed faster. Both of the pieces of clothing that got removed were almost thrown a little further away from them. Vincent took some time to look at the girl's bare body. It was trained as well. "S-Stop looking at me like that" Sharalyn mumbled feeling her cheeks turn red.

She actually wasn't embarrassed before but now it was different. She couldn't bare watch him look at her body like that.

Vincent leaned in going fully on top of her once again. Moving his hand onto her crotch he started caressing softly her sweet spot making Shara moan lightly to his touch. The penetration her breasts had been given previously helped her become even more sensitive. More and more moans came out of her lips.

Shara really hated that he was doing everything and cursed her hand once more before arching her back as an intense wave of pleasure hit her. Vincent moved his fingers inside of her. The girl was wetter then he thought she would be. And he had to admit that he was surprised. He had realized that she liked him but he never thought that she would fall that badly and he was not even started. It looked like he had to kind of be a bit in a rush as it seemed she could not take it for much longer. He did not want to tease her. Not now. Maybe sometime in the near future if they were going to be in this kind of situation again.

Though, was what they were doing because of lust or because they wanted each other like lovers do? The two though were not really lovers but vibes of it could be seen and it was noticeable by all of Cloud's party. Even for Marlene. No one would be surprised if they saw them at the situation they were into right now.

"C-Can you hurry up? I can't take it anymore…." Sharalyn spoke and she said just when Vincent thought she would sooner or later. Vincent sighed. The sigh was not him being impatient nor was it that he had got annoyed. It was because he was concerned about her hand, thus he looked at it before doing anything. "Oh come on, stop worrying about this that much. It is going to heal anyway" Sharalyn spoke reading his mind and she smiled as he looked at her. Then the girl nodded giving him the hint to go on.

Vincent undid his pants and took his shaft out. Sharalyn upon letting eyes on it thought that she had started with the hard parts as Vincent had some decent length and size. Sharalyn gulped but felt her whole body getting excitied. And so did her mind. She looked at him into the eyes. She was breathing almost fast telling him to hurry up once more.

The red eyed man put a hand onto the ginger head's cheeck. He wanted to make sure at the moment that she was ready to take him in. The she was ready to accept his feelings. He was not doing anything with words, so his actions mattered the most. Sharalyn smiled so sweetly at him the man though he was looking at an angel. That smile was enough to tell him to go on. It was just enough to make him know that she was ready and that she too wanted it to happen.

Placing a hand onto her thigh and moving it (his hand) bellow it( the thigh) Vincent took hold of that body part and raised it. The man took his memeber into his other hand and placed it on the girl's entrance. Sharalyn gulped once more before closing her eyes and relaxing ready to get all the sencetions into her. "Go on already" She spoke and Vincent pushed himself further into her.

A silent moan reached Vincent's ear. It was then that his limmit did break. He pushed into her more and placed his other hand onto her other leg moving it up as well. Lyn crossed her legs at his back hugging his waist with them. The mans hands went to each side of her as he pushed himself with force into the dee  
>t parts of the girl. A groan of pain got heard mixed with a moan.<p>

Sharalyn moved her hand around his neck and pulled her to him hiding her face onto his neck. Her breath hot and fast was against Vincent's neck. The man gulped. His anxiousness was there and he knew he had to get rid of it for the moment to pass by steadily. His shyness and the thought of a slight move could cause the fragile looking now girl to be in increadible pain. Thoug; there was no turning back now. They had gotten that far.

Shara was tight around his member; thing which was common for someone who was doing that for the first time. Both of thier heartbeats had paseed the normal rate.

Vincent started moving with a semi fast pace and felp Shara grip onto him. She was feeling pain; not being from the hand; she groand as he felp him move. The girl felt her insides getting ripped appart. She felp like she was being cut open. Her pained groans soon came to get mixed with her sweet voice with monaing. Breathing in and out, impossible to hear, Vincent felt it all agaisnt his neck. The hot breath and how strong all that exahling was. It was a good sign. He knew that the pain had switched with pleasure.

He was quiet at the time only wanting to hear Lyn's voice full of the feeling of pleasure. He wanted to see her face, though did not want to force her to look at him. It was obvious she was as embarassed as he was; maybe even more than him. He was more than glad to know that by now their feelings were mixxed together and that they were one after such a long time. Precessing fast, was not a good choice but as the things with the world were taling ones time was not a berry acceptable option.

A strong thrust made Sharalyn arch her back and leave a loud pleasurable moan as her eyes closed. Feeling a little bit of pain, her face got exposed to Vincent and she was sure that Tifa heard her voice but paid no mind to it. The man looked at her face and pushed him self in once again hitting the same spot. Her eyes got shot open and her back arched once again. "There..." He mumbled. He had found the spot he was supposed to hit. And now he knew that the moment would not last for long.

Shalyn heard him but said nothing. She was trying to get her breath together yet more moaning and faster breathing came out. He had found her sweet spot and she felt her whole body going creasy from the pleasure it recived. She had never thought that it would feel the great. It was with the person she loved and now was sure about it. Her past and his mystiriousness had drawn him into her. "V-Vincent..." Mumbling his name she placed a hand on his cheek as he continued to move always hitting the same spot, and brought his face to hers giving her a soft kiss in the lips.

They refused to part throughout the time vincent was "acting". Sharalyn's moans were going out and inside of vincen't mouth. And soon enough Vincent stopped being so quiet. He left little pleasurable quiet sounds. Enough only to be herd by her. The whole room was so quiet that it was no problem the little volume of their voices to be heard.

Sharalyn's voice starting coming out more often then before. She knew she was about to reach her 't movements became faster and rougher. They parted from each others' lips and the man put his hands onto her waist and sat back pulling her to sit onto his lap. Once they had settled he took her hand and put it onto his shoulder after seeng her face meaning it kind of hurt her. For a moment there vincent forgot about her hand lost in the world of feelings.

Vincent took a better hold of her waist and starting moving her up and down. He was moving way easier now as the girl had gotten used to his size. He moved his head onto her neck biting her lightly onto her sweet spot. At that moment as fast moan came out and Shara tightening around him resoulting Vincent to let out a fast groan of pleasure. Vincent increased the speed and the strength once more. "V-Vi-Vince..nt.." Saying his named between moaning shara brought her hand at the back of his head pushing it even more to her neck. Vincent increased his strength on the bite.

The more he moved now the more frequent Shara's moans became and she kept on getting tighter and tighter around his member. "Vi-Vincent.. i think i am... close"Arching her back after her words feeling with moans she felt her whole vission getting blurry, before getting a deep breath and lettign her voice out seaching her limmit.

The man felt her throb around him. His excitement built up even more into him getting even faster and as sensitive as shara was now her voice was even louder. The girl knew that the man was close. Fast speed and greater force, always hitting her sweet spot shara was going creazy. Soon enough though Vincent gave her his most powerfull thrust and let his whole load agianst her insides leaving a fast groan. Shara knew that she should not let him do so but she did not care wanting to feel him whole into her. To have parts of him into her.

Parting and panting Vincent leaned front placing her into the lying possition softly before putting her hand to the side and getting out of her with a slow pace. He imidiatly covered her with the sheets and he fixed his pants. Sharalyn looked at him and smiled. Nothing could describe her happiness and the fact that he finally let go and did what he wanted.

Vincent had let his mind forget everything and just get filled with the younger girl infront of him. He was glad though he always thought of how younger than him she was. That though did not seem to bother her and she had just showed it. "I bet i need to explain all of this to Tifa soon." shara said jokingly. " I'm sure she knows eveything" Vincent repled getting a nod and a laugh from the female "Nothing escapes her m-" Sharalyn's words were cut short as she widen her eyes feeling something with a watery feeling slip out of her in between her legs. She shivered and shook her head. Blinking lightly she tried to ingore it "oof... i didn't think that it would feel like that.. anyway, what i wanted to say is that nothing escaped her mind. Now get fressed and bring me my clothes.. .something tels me that she is going to come to check on me soon" Saying that vincent nodded as the girl was right. Putting his top he brought the girl her clothes and helped her get dressed mpcing her out of the now dirty bed and clacing her into the desk that was a little farther.

Some moment later Tifa knocked ther door. " Come in already!" Shara said and Tifa entered. The raven haired female saw Vincent standing next to the other girl and also noticed her her mentioning nothing. Tifa had pretty much heard eveything but at that time she would act nothing had happened _"i will have to change the sheets later" _ Saying thayt from inside her head Tifa smiled.

"looks like you are ok" Saying that tifa walked up to shara and touched her forhead "Yup, and the fever is less. Good girl" Tifa said and potted the ginger heaird's head. Getting the bawl of the now warm watter into her hands she exited the room.

The day passed by calmly with Vincent never leaving Shara's side and both of them thinking that Tifa knew nothing of that matter.


End file.
